Open networking adapters (ONA) may be used to couple devices, such as an Internet-of-Things (IoT) device to a network, e.g., a home network, a business network (e.g., at a medical facility). Upon initial introduction to the network, a device such as a medical device may connect to a switch. Furthermore, the device may move from one switch to another switch (e.g., when physically moved within the medical facility).